


An Unlikely Feast

by ThreeHats



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is trapped in a blizzard with a difficult decision to make.  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Feast

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Levi, Navi (disclaimer: the author of this story really hates Levi)  
 **Location:** Beyond the north wall (Game of Thrones)  
 **Scenario:** Overeating

 

He was breathing, he knew that much. The puffs of steam that flew back into his face were a constant reminder, which were an all too brief relief from the icy winds that slapped his cheeks and made his eyes water.

"Hey!" cried the small ball of light that had insisted on following him past the wall to help him with his scouting assignment. "We need to find shelter! We can't find our way back in this storm!"

Levi squinted his tiny, ugly eyes even more somehow, the corners of his lips pulling down into a grotesque snarl.

"No shit," he growled. "Any bright ideas?"

He would have laughed at his own pun if he had had a sense of humor. But he didn't. Because he was Levi. If Navi had eyes, however, she would have rolled them.

"Look!" 

She had no hands, so Levi unfortuantely had to guess in what direction she was indicating. He looked left. Nothing. He looked right. Nothing. He looked straight ahead.

A steep mountainside slowly made its way into view with each step--Levi had been unable to see it through the snow that whipped around on the wind. Also, because his eyes were stupidly tiny.

"There's a small cave over there, near that rock slide," Navi darted forward, leading the way. The light that radiated from her did not go far--the daylight, however weak, already threatened to blind them as it hit the snow.

But with a few more steps, Levi could see the opening she was referring to, and lifted his knees to try and move through the powder more quickly. Eventually, they reached their destination, and Levi leapt into the cave and onto the cold dirt that made up the floor of the cavern. He waited there a moment, relieved to be out of the wind and to have his tiny eyes free to be as half-open as they wished.

The relief was soon replaced, however, with sudden and crippling hunger. His stomach gurgled loudly, and he pushed himself up into a seated position, heaving a sigh as he pulled his heavy cloak closer to him. He shuffled under his robes, his hand closing around the neck of a small, metal canteen. He shook it and ground his teeth as a frustrating tinkle of water was all that was left to make noise within it.

Damn it.

He got to his feet and made his way back to the mouth of the cave, finding a small patch of clean snow and shoveling a small portion of it into his container. It would melt eventually... And he would deal with the hunger in the meantime.

Navi sighed, resting as heavily as a tiny fairy could on his shoulder. A miniscule gurgle escaped her as well, and Levi almost smiled. But he didn't actually smile. Levi never smiled. Because he was stupid.

He took a few steps back into the cavern before hearing the sharp crack! of wood snapping underfoot. His heart leapt into his throat, but he glanced down as his own feet just to make sure that was him, and it was. A small bundle of sticks rested just beside him, something he probably would have seen if he weren't such an idiot. 

"That's fortunate," Navi said, floating down to the sticks which were already arranged to make a small bonfire.

"Almost... too fortunate," Levi mumbled.

"What?" Navi asked, unable to hear him because he doesn't enunciate or do anything properly he's just so ugly and I hate him ugh.

Levi ignored the fairy, his eyes searching the ground having now adjusted to the light in the cavern. Red streaks ran along the ground, and what looked like clawmarks etched into the dirt. Levi followed them, carefully unsheathing his sword as silently as he could.

But there was no need; a handful of meters deeper into the cave revealed the body of a man slain on the ground. Probably someone as stupid as Levi who wanted to see if the legends of White Walkers were true. The second body that lay not too much farther away proved that they were.

It was a White Walker, all right. A simple cursory glance of the area gave a good idea of what had happened--the man and the Walker exchanged fatal blows, and neither got far before their time was up. Levi's stomach growled. Navi's did as well.

Levi glanced back to the bundle of sticks near the mouth of the cave, and kneeled before the body of the White Walker, this time pulling out a small dagger.

"What are you doing?!" Navi cried.

"Surviving."


End file.
